


Stay With Me Till Morning (Ease the pain, if only for a while)

by Suicidal_Maniac_666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm bad at writing, M/M, plz comment, really short, what hurts me makes me want more, ya comments r nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicidal_Maniac_666/pseuds/Suicidal_Maniac_666
Summary: Naruto gets sent on a mission to the Land of Snow, where he runs into badly hurt Sasuke.(Completely disregard the canon plotline for a sec and pretend nothing much happened after Sasuke defected. They’re 18. This is just a self-indulgent oneshot.)
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Foxy fox 🦊





	Stay With Me Till Morning (Ease the pain, if only for a while)

Two days into his mission in the Land of Snow, and Naruto was already getting sick of the endless white. The wind was picking up, and if the blond can’t find shelter soon... Well, he didn’t want to think about that. 

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon when he finally spotted the mouth of a cave and rushed towards it. Upon entering the cave about the size of the Hokage’s office, the first thing that caught his eye was the trail of dark red blood leading up to a figure he could’ve recognized  _ blindfolded. _

Sasuke sat unconscious with his back against the far side of the cave, littered with cuts and bruises, and still bleeding from a gash on his thigh. 

Naruto felt like he had been punched in the gut, and he had trouble breathing. The person he’s been looking for since he was _fourteen_ is suddenly _right in front of him_ , and he couldn’t think of anything to do but pull out one of his storage seals, unseal his medical supplies, and attempt to clean the boy up and treat his wounds the best he can.

-

By the time Sasuke awoke, Naruto already had a fire going and a snowshoe hare skinned and roasting. The thick aroma of travel spices and rabbit meat made Sasuke’s stomach growl, which in turn made him wonder with mild annoyance just how long it’s been since he’s eaten a proper meal.

But then it clicked that  _ someone was in the cave with him _ , and he immediately tensed, reaching for Kusanagi with lightning speed. However, a sharp, searing burn of agony in his leg prevented him from getting up. 

“Whoa, whoa, slow down, Teme, or you’ll make your injury worse, ya know!” a hand reached out to steady him, but drew back when Sasuke snarled.

The blond huffed, and cut a rabbit leg with his kunai to pass over instead. 

Sasuke eyed the meat warily, ravenous but too high-strung to accept it. “The hell are you doing here, Dobe?” he said with a trademark glare. 

Naruto suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “Got sent on a god-forsaken mission to kill some bad guys around here, a snowstorm picked up, I found a cave, and it happened to come with a half-dead childhood friend.” He gestured for sasuke to take the fuckin’ meat already, and befoe Sasuke knew it, he was halfway finished the rabbit leg. 

Stomach full and strength slowly returning, Sasuke went back to ignoring Naruto for the most part, until he couldn’t take the blond’s rambling and attempts at small talk anymore. 

“Why didn’t you try to haul me back as soon as you saw me? I couldn’t have put up a fight while unconscious.”

Naruto stared at him long enough for it to start being uncomfortable.

“Are you kidding?!” Sasuke almost jumped at the sudden outburst. “You were badly injured, I wasn’t just gonna pick you up an’ yeet ya back like a sack of potatoes, ya know!” 

But then Naruto put his serious face on. “Ne, Sasuke-teme, how the hell did you get that injured? I know you’re strong, so don’t try to make up some lame excuse!”

“Nothing to do with you, Dobe.” Sasuke tried to make his face as blank and impassive as he could, but Naruto - that fucker - must’ve seen something in his eyes, because he only sighed, and before Sasuke could react by skewering the other with Kusanagi, pulled him into a hug, gently but firmly forcing Sasuke to rest his head on his shoulder. 

The ravenette went stiff for a moment, but relaxed into his hold after some more wordless coaxing. His greatest rival and best friend still smelled as he remembered - earthy like Konoha’s forests with a hint of sunshine. He would indulge himself this once, Sasuke swore to himself. Just this once.

Warm, wet droplets landed on the ground between them, and only then did Sasuke realize he was  _ crying _ . Naruto maneuvered them so that Sasuke was practically sitting in his lap, hugging him even closer, fingers gently stroking his hair, and it was like some dam inside of him broke. He bawled like a little kid, hiding his face in Naruto’s shoulder as if to hide from the world, wetting the blond’s shoulder with his tears, and brought his hands up to cling to Nauto’s jacket in a vise grip, wrinkling the fabric.

They eventually fell asleep on the floor, curled around each other by the fire, and when Naruto awoke the next morning Sasuke was gone, with nothing to indicate he had ever been there save the dried trail of blood and footprints in the snow.


End file.
